Tama Haru One-Shots
by Masaki4everDead
Summary: A few TamaHaru one shots that I have left up for readers enjoyment. Discontinued.
1. Smile

A/N: Okay so this isn't the original Ouran story I wanted to post but I'm still working on it. But here are 100 words for Tamaki and Haruhi that I just came up with in the middle of the night because I had some MAD writers block! This is the product. Excpect a chapter updated everyweek on Friday's. I am determind to keep this goal till my 100 chapters is done! So enjoy the TamaxHaru love till your hearts content.

o0o

Smile

o0o

Haruhi Fujioka didn't have many reasons to smile. She had lost her mother. She needed to study all the time if she wanted to become a successful lawyer. She even had to work as a host to pay off a debt she owed the Ouran Host Club for breaking a very expensive vase. She didn't have time for laughing and fun. But every now and again even people like that needed a little joy in their lives.

"HARU-CHAN! HARU-CHAN! Do you wanna have some cake with me and Usa-chan?" The little blonde lolita boy ran up to the girl in disguise.

"Oh, no thanks Honey-Sempi. I have to finish studying for a big test tomorrow and I could really use the free time." Haruhi went back to her book.

The host club had ended early today and the hosts had some extra time to spare. So Haruhi decided to use it wisely.

"Oh okay then. How about tomorrow?" The little lolita sounded hopeful.

"Yeah sure." Haruhi replied, not looking up from her book.

The blonde walked away a little let down. Not too far away, two mischevious twins were watching the unsuspecting girl.

"Hey Haruhi." Kaouru placed his arm on her sholder as he walked up behind her chair.

"What are you doing?" The other twin, Hikaru, placed his arm on her other sholder. Both of them looked over her sholder and smiled devilishly.

"What does it look like im doing?" Haruhi was getting irritated.

"Uhhhh...studying?" Hikaru asked sarcasticly.

"Yes. I am, and it would be nice if I can continue in silence." You could practically see the vein throbing in the corner of her forehead.

"But studying is sooooo boring." Hikaru complained

"Yeah Haruhi. Beside we have an hour to kill. Why not play a game with us?" Kaoru grinned at her.

"NO! I want to study! I'd like to keep up my good grades and not slack off like you two. It amazes me how you two are top of the class." Haruhi was about ready to walk out at this point.

"HEY YOU TWO SHADY TWINS! STEP AWAY FROM MY LITTLE GIRL!" The king of the host club rushed over and jumped to pounce on the twins but they easily doged him.

"Geez Sempi. Your over reacting." Hikaru walked away.

"Yeah and she's not your little girl. She's our toy." Kaoru teased and followed his twin.

Tamaki was now cultavating mushrooms in the corner. Looking over at him, Haruhi sighed. She closed her book and got up to walk over to sulking blonde.

"Hey Tamaki-Sempi, don't listen to thoes two alright?" Haruhi extended a hand to him and gave a small smile.

"OH HARUHI YOUR'RE SO CUTE!" Tamaki got over his depression real fast and pulled Haruhi in for a bone crushing hug and spun her around.

"Hey! Let go of me Sempi this is sexual harassment!" Haruhi tried to get out of his hold. "Help Mori-Sempi!" Haruhi called to the tall host.

Within seconds, Haruhi was lifted out of Tamaki's hold and up in Mori's arms. Tamaki once again fell in a heap on the floor in tears as the twins ran over to tease him.

"Thank's Mori-Sempi. You can let me down now." The quiet host simply did as asked and walked off to the lolita.

"OHHHH! The boss is a pervert! Pervert! Pervert!" The devil twins teased and poked at their king. Oh, and lets not for get our shadow king. Sitting off to the side shaking his head and observing what idiocy he had gotten himself mixed up with.

"Tamaki please stop making a fuss and pick yourself up." Kyoya simply said and went back to his laptop.

"HEY IM NO PERVERT! I was simply giving my precious daughter a hug! There's absolutley NOTHING wrong with that!" Tamaki argued back but was once again beat back down by the twins teasing.

From a short distance away, Haruhi also though about how she managed to sattle herself with these morons. She tried to recall anything bad she had ever done and maybe this was her punishment. But nothing came to mind. But all people need to smile in life. It makes them human and Haruhi knew that from all the work she had done until now, these people before her were there to make sure she wouldn't over work herself. She knew they tried very hard to get her to be lose and carefree. Though their attempts were nowhere near helpful, she couldn't help but smile at the little family they had created. It was a certian blonde host king who she had to thank for that.

And thus, Haruhi had found her reason to smile.

o0o

Yes this was a bit short but I don't really intend to write big chapters for this. Though they wont be too short. I know this first chapter wasn't much TamaxHaru but the chapters to come will be filled with thoes two! So look forward next week to the next chapter and I promise it shall be longer. Please review and I hope you guys stick with me till the hundreth chapter!

~Masaki4everDead~


	2. Clouds

A/N: You guys don't know how long it took me to find a plot for this chapter. I went through at least 7 different ideas before I was able to type this up. But I stayed true to my word and updated today like I planned. So without further ado, here is chapter 2! Haha it rhymed!

o0o

Clouds

o0o

There had been a lot of business the past few days for the Host Club. A lot more clients were coming in but that also meant more income, which of course made a certain shadow king particularly happy.

"Oh Tamaki, your eyes are such a beautiful color. I wish I could stare into them forever." Tamaki smiled dreamily at the young lady to his right.

"My dear flower, I wish the same as well. A beautiful lady like you deserves only the best." Tamaki put his arm around the girl and brought her closer to him and brought her face closer to his.

"Oh Tamaki." The girl suddenly went into a state of pure bliss as well as the other surrounding clients of the Host King.

The host had been very busy with their clients and had almost little time for breaks in between. Off in the corner the Hitachin twins were entertaining their guests with a game of "Which one of us is Hikaru?". Not far off was Kyoya talking idly with a client and sipping tea. Honey of coarse was being his cute Lolita self with a silent Takashi sitting nearby. Lastly, Haruhi was sitting with her usual clients and having cake samples.

"Haruhi how about this one?" A girl with long wavy brown hair took a piece of cake on a fork and held it to Haruhi. It was chocolate and strawberry chunks mixed inside.

"It's really good. Wow you should make this more often." Haruhi gave a natural smile, causing the girl to smile back.

"Taste this one too." One girl with short hair that was on Haruhi's right also presented a piece of cake which was vanilla and cream filling.

"Oh this one is really good too." This caused the short haired girl to smile brightly and clap her hands in delight.

Today, Haruhi was her usual self with her clients. Smiling and giving her natural comments. Though she hid it very well, Haruhi was slightly troubled on the inside. It was nothing she wanted to bring into her social and school life. What happens in her personal life shouldn't be brought into anything else.

Haruhi hadn't noticed she had been spacing out. She came back to her senses when one of the girls was calling her name in concern.

"Haruhi? Haruhi are you okay?" Haruhi turned to the girl.

"Oh, um yeah I'm alright." She gave a reassuring smile.

"You sure?" The long haired girl asked.

"Yeah don't worry about me. I've just had a bit on my mind." Haruhi never dropped her smile.

These actions didn't go unnoticed by a certain blonde host. And no, it's not our dear boy Lolita. Tamaki had quietly observing Haruhi from across the room all the while still keeping conversation with his guests. Earlier when Haruhi had walked in before the club started, Tamaki noticed how Haruhi constantly spaced out and was quieter than usual. Tamaki had wanted to ask if everything was alright but didn't want to make Haruhi say anything she didn't want to in front of the others.

The time had gone by and the host club ran smoothly as it always had. Everyone was packing up to go home. Tamaki decided he would ask Haruhi now that everyone was leaving. After saying goodbye to the other hosts, Tamaki walked over to Haruhi who was packing her bag slowly.

"Haruhi." Tamaki called in a soft tone.

"Huh? Oh sempi it you. Something wrong?" Haruhi looked up at him but then looked back down at her bag.

"Oh um yeah. I noticed earlier you were kind of spacing out and you seemed a little down. Is everything okay?" Tamaki held concern in his voice.

"Don't worry about it sempi. It's nothing you should worry about I have it under control.

"So there is something wrong." It was more of a statement and not a question.

'Damn! I let it slip' Haruhi thought slightly panicked.

"Listen sempi I said you didn't have to worry it's not your problem. I'm going home now. I'll see you tomorrow sempi. Goodbye." Haruhi picked up her bag and started for the door.

"Wait Haruhi!" Tamaki walked fast to catch her by the arm before she left.

Haruhi was surprised by Tamaki's actions. She slowly turned to face him with a look and confusion and annoyance.

"Listen sempi, I have to get home now." Haruhi tried freeing herself from the blonde's hold but he had a tight grip, though not tight enough to hurt her or leave a bruise.

"Haruhi. Please at least let me drive you home. Please?" Tamaki had a hopeful look on his face. Somehow Haruhi couldn't resist the face. His big puppy eyes were secretly her weakness when it came to Tamaki.

"Fine." Haruhi gave an exasperated sigh. She would at least do this much for him. It's not like she hated him or anything. She just wanted to be alone for now.

"Great! Let's go!" Tamaki pulled her along by the arm he still held onto.

By the time they both go to the front of the school, Tamaki's car had arrived. The driver had come around from the front and opened the door for them. Haruhi stepped in first and before Tamaki got in he spoke to the driver.

"I need a favor. Don't take me home just yet. I need to go somewhere first. I'd like to go to the park just before uptown." Tamaki gave directions to the driver who complied and closed the door after Tamaki stepped inside the car.

The ride was quiet and a bit awkward on Tamaki's part. He wanted to say something to her but he didn't want to make thing awkward than they already are. The ride was about 20 minutes but Haruhi was once again deep in her thoughts to realize that the trip to her house should have only taken 5 minutes by car and not 10 minutes. Once the car came to a stop, Tamaki opened the door and shook her hand. She snapped her head up to him and got out.

"Sempi why did you bring me here?" Haruhi was starting to get seriously annoyed. She looked around and instead of seeing her house, she saw a park with many people, children, and food vendors. It was a happy atmosphere.

"I brought you here to make you happy." Tamaki gave a happy innocent smile.

"I would have been happier if I was home!" Haruhi was ready to start making her own way back home.

"But Haruhi, I can't stand to see you looking so down like this. I only wanted to bring you here so you could maybe relax and forget what's bothering you for a while." Tamaki made a move to hold her shoulder but Haruhi moved away. This action surprised Tamaki but he was also hurt a little inside.

"For the last time Tamaki-sempi, you don't need to worry about a problem that doesn't concern you. Next time just stay out of my business got it!" Haruhi reprimanded Tamaki who was looking both hurt and to shocked to say anything.

"I….I just, I wanted to help…that all." At that moment, Tamaki felt like a small child. Never had Haruhi gotten this mad at him before. Even if she didn't mean it, she made him feel like a troublesome burden.

Haruhi gave no reply. Just looked to the side very annoyed.

"I'm sorry. If you want to go home, I'll take you. Really I will. I didn't mean to cause you to become upset with me. Please don't be." Tamaki was looking down the whole time. He didn't dare look to see how mad she was at him.

Haruhi turned to look up at Tamaki but say how he was avoiding her. He seemed so serious it was kind of scary. Usually Tamaki would be begging and wining and crying for her to stay with him. But now it seemed as if he was scared that what he had done was unforgivable. Haruhi's face softened at the thought and any anger she had towards Tamaki had faded away.

"Tamaki-sempi? Hey it's alright. I'm not really that mad. A little annoyed yes, but I couldn't be mad at you over something like this. Like you said you were trying to help me right?" Haruhi stepped forward to take Tamaki's had in hers and smiled up at him. This had surprised Tamaki greatly.

"Really Haruhi? You're not upset anymore?" Tamaki had put on his childish face and displayed his puppy dog eyes to her.

"No I'm not." Haruhi gave a soft sigh.

"So you'll come with me then?" Tamaki's eyes looked as if they were about to pop out of his sockets.

"Yes, yes just please put your eyes back in your head before they pop out onto the floor." Haruhi stepped back a little freaked out.

Tamaki suddenly jumped back into his happy go lucky mood and grabbed Haruhi's had leading her more into the park and away from the main area. They walked a little ways up a small pathway lined by trees. Haruhi was a little skeptic about where Tamaki was taking her but trusted him none the less. They came close to the end of the path way which seemed to be shaded by more trees and it looked like the path had just ended there. Tamaki just kept leading her further to them. Tamaki pushed back a few low branches and leaves to reveal an opening which lead to the most beautiful view Haruhi had seen. In the clearing was a small pond that looked like it held many colorful fish. There were birds in the trees gently chirping and you could see a nice view of the rest of the park. She then realized they were on a small hill but never even noticed the change in ground level as they walked here.

"Wow. Tamaki how did you find this place its really nice." Haruhi turned toward Tamaki.

"When I first moved here, I would go and take walks to explore what it was like here. I had never been to Japan before and I wanted to get a feel for what it was like here after all I was going to be staying here. I tend to wander which even caused my mother to worry for me when I lived with her. But I came upon this place when I got lost in this park. When I saw I was on a hill I could tell where I was by looking at the rest of the park from here. So ever since, I've come here to clear my head or if I ever wanted a nice outdoor place to myself. I thought it would be nice for you too." Tamaki walked a bit to a shady tree by the edge of the hill and sat down looking out at the view.

Haruhi came up next to him and also sat down.

"Thank you sempi. I really did need this." Haruhi closes her eyes and enjoys the breeze blowing by.

"You're welcome Haruhi. You can come here anytime you like. You're the only person who knows about this place." Tamaki lay back down on the grass and looked toward the sky. "You know me and my mother would sometimes do this. Back in France she would take me to the park. The parks where I lived were very big and open. We would both lie in the grass and she would find objects in the clouds and she would show them to me. We turned it into a game of who would find the most shapes in the clouds." Tamaki closed his eyes and remembered the past.

Haruhi opened her eyes surprised he would tell her all of this.

"You did this all for me, so I guess it's only fair that I tell you what's been bothering me. My mother's death anniversary in two days. My dad has been coming home late and a little drunk lately. I worry for him. I need to make sure he takes care of himself and that he doesn't overdue it with work and drinking. He doesn't do it excessively though. I miss her too. I wish I could see her again. Sometimes I see her in my sleep and it makes me sad when I have to wake up and she's not there. But I know she's happy where she is. It makes me happy to know she's happy too." Haruhi couldn't believe she just told Tamaki all of that. She had made it a point to never get personal problems mixed with social life. It's just that she found it very easy to talk to Tamaki. Maybe because he's a good listener.

"You know Haruhi, if there's ever a problem, you don't have to face it alone. Well always be there to help you. Know that you can come talk to us…you can talk to me. I'll listen to everything you have to say and I'll do my best to help you get through those hard times, okay?" Tamaki turned his head and smiled big to her.

Haruhi just smiled back and lay herself down beside Tamaki. They lay there in silence for a while before Tamaki spoke.

"Haruhi lets play a game. Let's find all the clouds that look like shapes and see who can find the most!" Tamaki was back to his normal self that's for sure.

"Alright then." Haruhi said with a small laugh. She would indulge him for now.

They both lay there playing their cloud game. Both laughing and having a good time. Before she knew it, Haruhi was staring to get into the little game. She was having a good time not just for Tamaki but for herself. She hadn't remembered the last time she laughed like this but she knew it was too long. Haruhi questioned herself why she could feel happy around Tamaki. She couldn't stay mad at him for long periods of time but she enjoyed his company. She wouldn't deny it but wouldn't admit it out loud.

They had both lost track of time being engrossed in their childish game. When they both noticed the sun starting to set, they realized their fun had to come to an end and it was time to go home. Tamaki lead Haruhi back to the main park area and to the waiting car. Tamaki had taken Haruhi home and wished her a good night. She knew now she didn't have to go through her troubles alone. She found someone to share them with.

Haruhi couldn't help smile as she walked up to her apartment door when all of a sudden the door slammed open. It was her father. She was pulled into her dad arms as she heard him complain about how he thought something had happened to her and asked why she was with Tamaki. She only told him he gave her a ride home from staying late after school. She was happy. Haruhi didn't have to feel sad anymore.

Because talking to Tamaki and watching the clouds together was something she would enjoy more often.

o0o

And there you have it. I didn't really like this one particularly much but it was my best idea. I took the idea from when my ex boyfriend took me to a park on time to look at the clouds and relax when I was in a bad mood. It was really nice and I actually felt a lot better after that. So tell me what you guys think and let me know what I can improve on. Thank you! ^-^


	3. Cardboard Box

A/N: Yay chapter 3 and I got a lot of people who favorite this too. Thanks to all those and also to those who reviewed! I actually had fun writing this chapter. Haruhi might be a bit OCC here but hey whatever.

o0o

Cardboard Box

o0o

Recently the host club has been purchasing large packages of many items that would be needed for the upcoming theme for next week. Every week Tamaki makes it a point to have a new theme no matter what the cost. Tamaki wanted the theme to be royalty.

It was Friday and the hosts had stayed an hour after the club to wait for the supplies and packages to be delivered and set up. Everything had to be perfect because of course there was no imperfections in the rich man's world.

"Please place those boxes over there, and make sure to be careful we can't have anything damaged." Kyoya was of coarse handling all the arrangements.

"Oh mother dear! This shall be the most extravagant theme we have done yet!" Tamaki came up behind the Shadow King and held on to his shoulders causing Kyoya to shift away.

"Tamaki be a good boy and keep out of ever body's way will you? Go on now." Kyoya didn't even look up from his note pad as she directed the workers who moved in all the equipment.

Tamaki shrunk away into his corner to grow his famous mushrooms as a mini rain cloud only seemed to pour down on him.

Not far off, Haruhi was helping Honey label boxes corresponding to the items they each held. To her surprise some of the boxes were very large in size. Some reached up taller than her and were very wide and long.

'What the hell could they possibly have in these boxes? Whatever it is must have cost a fortune but that's no surprise seeing as who was the one that ordered them.' Haruhi thought.

Haruhi started to pack up her bags and wished everyone goodbye, letting them continue with what they had left to do. Unfortunately, she had to be there tomorrow with the others because that's when they planned to set up the music room.

Next Day…

Haruhi woke up bright and early. Too early in her opinion. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she looked over to her bedside clock.

5:45….

Haruhi threw her head back onto her pillow and ground out in annoyance. She tried to get back to sleep but all attempts were a fail. Having no other choice, Haruhi pulled herself out of bed. Walking over to her dresser, she pulled out a spring yellow short sleeve V- neck and a pair of light blue jeans. For once in a long while she was wearing something remotely girly today. Grabbing a towel she headed for the bathroom to take a quick shower. 5 minutes and she was out a getting dressed. Her father was sleeping like a log on the living room floor with the TV still on. Haruhi stood in front of her mirror and brushed out her short hair. She was going to have to get a haircut soon because it was starting to grown a bit to her shoulders.

"So now what am I supposed to do for 2 hours. I don't have to be there by 8." Haruhi sighed and walked out into the kitchen.

Deciding on making something small to eat, Haruhi made some toast and some fruit. Getting fidgety she looked over at the wall clock which read 6. Suddenly there was a knocking on her front door. Slightly startled, Haruhi looked behind her to the front door and just started at in for a minute before there was another knock.

'Who could that be at his hour?' Haruhi thought as she walked quickly over to answer so her father wouldn't be woken by the knocking.

Opening the door, Haruhi was quiet surprised but more annoyed at who was there.

"Hey good morning Haruhi. Is it a bad time?" It was none other than the host clubs bumbling president. Tamaki was wearing black jeans and a white T-shirt with a white casual button up over it left open. He wore his white sneakers too.

"Tamaki-Sempi what in the world are you doing here this early?" Haruhi had the mind to close the door on him right there.

"Well I was up early and I couldn't exactly bother any one of the other hosts. I called Kyoya but he just kept hanging up the phone. Those two doppelgangers have their phone off. And I wouldn't even dare wake Honey - Sempi from his sleep." Tamaki shuddered at the thought of waking a very sleepy Lolita boy.

"So you decided to come and bother me?" Haruhi leaned against the door way and crossed her arms.

"Um, well no not really bothering…uh…..maybe to keep you company?" Tamaki was looking down with a slight blush and trying to get himself out of this predicament.

"Alright then come in Sempi." Haruhi let out a frustrated sigh and closed the door after Tamaki stepped in.  
>"Your house is always so clean and it smells nice Haruhi." Tamaki looked out the kitchen window observing the rising son.<p>

"I tend to get carried away with the cleaning but it keeps me busy when I have nothing to do." Haruhi busied herself with making a nice warm pot of tea.

"You should get out more Haruhi." Tamaki commented still looking around.

"I do go out. I'm just not that big on walks. Only when it's nice out but it gets kind of lonely when you're by yourself." Haruhi started to pour the tea into two cups.

"Well maybe you and I could go for a walk sometime." Tamaki gave her an innocent smile. Haruhi couldn't help but blush at his comment and looked away.

"Here you go Sempi." Haruhi changed conversation and gave Tamaki a cup of tea.

"Tanks Haruhi." Tamaki took a long sip of the warm tea.

"Hey let's move to my room. My dad is sleeping in the living room and I don't want to wake him." Haruhi took her cup and lead Tamaki to her bedroom.

Closing the door behind her, Haruhi sat down by her window which had a small seat under it. Tamaki looked around the commoner's bedroom. He had never been in her room before.

"You room is nice. It's so organized." Tamaki looked over at some pictures on a shelf.

"I'm not really in here often. I only sleep and do homework in here but other than that I'm usually cleaning the house or cooking." Haruhi watched Tamaki's movements.

"Hey why don't we head to the club early? We could start putting some stuff up so we can finish early." Tamaki finished his cup of tea and looked over at Haruhi with a smile.

Haruhi couldn't help but stare at the tall blond. The way the early morning light caught in his golden hair and the way it reflected off his face making him look unworldly. His eyes seemed to shine brighter too. Haruhi was pulled from her stupor when Tamaki waved his hand in front of her face.

"What?" Haruhi finally noticed him trying to get her attention.

"You okay?" Tamaki had a look of concern.

"Oh yeah. Let's get going." Haruhi stood up and quickly walked out the room.

'Why do I keep thinking like that about him?' Haruhi gave out a loud sigh and placed her cup in the sink to be washed. Tamaki came up besides her also placing his cup into the sink.

"Alright lest go!" Tamaki seemed pretty excited about all this.

Music Room #3

"Okay now let's start with some of the smaller boxes first." Tamaki went over to a small box pile in the corner.

By the time they both reached the school, it was already about 6:30. They had still a while left till the others showed up but Tamaki wanted to make the job easier by getting simple stuff done.

"So where should all this go?" Haruhi placed a medium sized box up onto a table. It was filled with royal blue table cloths.

"Let's clear off the white ones and put these on now." Tamaki went over to each table and pulled off the white cloths and placed them over on the couch.

They both set about covering each table with the dark blue table cloths and even placed out the table décor. They opted on not putting out dishes and cups for now just to not have any of them break. They had bought new tea sets and wanted them to be perfect for Monday. It took them about a half hour more to finish up with the small box items. It was now 7 and they had an hour to do nothing.

"Maybe we can attempt to try one of the bigger boxes. What's in there anyways?" Haruhi went over to the larger boxes neatly placed next to one another.

"I'm assuming the new chairs and paintings. I'm sure there is just floor décor in there." Tamaki also went to the boxes.

"This seems like a light one." Haruhi tried to pull one of the ones that came up to her chest.

"Here let me see." Tamaki went to open the box and discovered the cosplay costumes in there. "OH! Lookie here Haruhi! It's our costumes for the theme!" Tamaki had the face and excitement of a child opening gifts on Christmas day.

Looking in the box, Haruhi was annoyed at her costume.

"Sempi why must you guys always put me in a dress. I mean look at this thing. It's so long and poufy." Haruhi gave the dress a look over.

It was a beautiful dress she had to admit. It was a Lavender color with white lace and ruffles. The collar was low cut and the sleeves hung on the shoulders. There was a white bow that tied around her neck and it came with a tiara.

"Oh but Haruhi you'd look soooooo adorable in it I can already see it." Tamaki gushed over his 'daughter'.

"Whatever." Haruhi placed the dress back inside the box.

"Here let's placed these in the dressing room so there ready when we need them.

They moved the cosplay to the dressing room and hung everything up and placed all accessories onto shelves. They now had many boxes stacked up and empty around the music room.

"We still have an hour left so what should we do?" Haruhi sat down in one of the nearby chairs.

"Well we could try finishing the boxes. There are only three big ones left." Tamaki looked over the remaining boxes thinking.

"Well the sooner we finish the better." Haruhi got up and went to open a large box from the side so they just had to pull items out.

Tamaki helped pull out chairs not wanting Haruhi to hurt herself. There were actually a lot of them and there was enough to be placed at each table. Haruhi put all the normal chairs into the storage room off to the side. Whet ever had been replaced had been put in there for the time being.

"Wow you could fit the whole host club in this box it's so big." Haruhi was even able to walk right into the box with no problem.

Tamaki stood back looking at the box and had found a way to cure their temporary boredom. Tamaki went to find a pair of scissors and a sharpie marker. He came back and went over into the box, grabbed Haruhi's arm and placed her to sit on the couch. She just sat with a confused look as she watched Tamaki. Tamaki went back over to the large empty box and started making marks on the outside. All the way around he marked the box withwhat looked like meassurments. After that he started cutting out large square holes in the sides and when he finished, it turned out he had cut window shaped holes.

"Uh Sempi? What is it exactly you're doing?" Haruhi was completely boggled at Tamaki's intensions.

"Just wait and see Haruhi." Tamaki went back to his "creation".

Now Tamaki was drawing on the box flaps that opened from the side and drew on handles on each side of the flap with some other details that made each flap look like a door when closed. He cut out the handle holes as well. Tamaki placed his marker and scissor down and ran to the storage closet. Coming back out with a spare table and going back in to pull out two chairs and some other house like objects including a tea set. Haruhi slowly caught on to what Tamaki was up to. She got up from her place and walked over to the box now turned house. Haruhi picked up the sharpie marker and walked inside the box to see Tamaki setting up the spacious box like a house.

"Sempi how could you forget the TV." Haruhi smiled and started to draw a TV stand and then a very large TV. She added a picture to go with the fake TV.

"Oh and let's not forget about the kitchen. After all we do need to cook." Tamaki laughed and started to draw on a kitchen set fridge and all on the opposite side of the TV wall.

Within the next hour, both Tamaki and Haruhi were decorating the inside of the box with whatever they wanted and what was necessary in a home. Of course their house was set up like a mansion due to the fact that they had the utilities of a rich man's house and not that of a commoners dwelling. When they were done they were quite satisfied with their work. Haruhi was surprised she actually had fun doing this with the not so bright host. But she found this moment worth enjoying. So instead of just lazing about, she actually did something not only childish but fun as well. Who would have thought Haruhi would be making cardboard box houses with the last man she ever wanted to be stuck in a room with alone?

Now the only thing Haruhi was worried about was how bother her and Tamaki would explain why they were playing house in a card bored box like they were 5 years old when the rest of the hosts showed up. But at the moment as Haruhi was serving her "Husband" some tea and "cooking" food on their "stove", she didn't really seem to care about what they would say. But how would she explain the constant blush and avoidance toward the host king after he had thanked her for the "delicious meal" and kissed her lovingly on her cheek?

So what you guys think? I'm not too happy with this one. I haven't been felling very well lately and didn't have the right mind to edit and go over what I wanted to do different. Sorry my brain juices have run dry I must hydrate them. Who knows I might edit this one though. But anyways please review.


	4. Notice

Hello my dear readers. I know I haven't updated this since July I think. Well my summer didn't go as smoothly as I planned. Not that anything bad happened, well some pretty bad things happened, but its fine, but I was swamped with planning my sweet 16 and I had a lot of social events to go to. I was working a lot on getting my acting and modeling work aside so I had no time for writing and spent a lot of time out and sleeping.

This one shot story was supposed to be updated every Friday since I made it but I had no idea how busy I would have been so it was a failure to keep up with this. I have decided to discontinue the original plan with this and try writing it in a bit of a shorter style. This is only because I find it easier to write out my chapters in a short and simple manner. I think it's gonna be sweet and it will come out in a nice little collection of one shots. So I'll be leaving this up for those who will read them and favorite and what knot but I won't be continuing on this story I will be posting it as a separate story so for those who want to follow my new version please do and please don't be mad. At least I'm not completely stopping this.

It's now my junior year in High School and I don't have the free time like I did years before so I can't devote much time to Fan Fiction though I wish I could. But I won't be leaving; oh I could never think to do that.

So too all my readers of this I hope you will read the new short version of this and who knows if I do get an idea I will definitely post it up on this but don't expect it to be continuously.

Thank You all,

~Masaki~


End file.
